Stefan Salvatore/Appearance
|-|Appearance= Physically, Stefan is described to be classically handsome and athletic, with a brooding, mysterious and intense aura. Physically, Stefan has a pale complexion, a broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He has straight, short, dark brown hair which is often gelled or spiked. Stefan also has straight teeth with a heartwarming smile. Stefan is of slightly above average height, about 5'11", and he has a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique. In regards to his clothing and fashion sense, Stefan is generally rather trendy and casual. He is often seen wearing darker colors such as black, grey and dark blue although sometimes, he does wear lighter colors. Stefan has also been seen wearing plaid shirts in lighter tones from time to time. He is often seen wearing t-shirts, shirts or sweaters of darker colors and in various styles (such as short-sleeved, round-necked and v-necked shirts). Stefan is a casual, yet trendy dresser and he always looks neat, clean and well put together. He often wears dark or black jeans with a belt with black, leather boots with a buckle. On occasion, Stefan will sometimes wear black leather jackets. Sometimes, Stefan will wear dark sunglasses, which give him a mysterious and rebellious aura. Stefan will wear more formal clothing, such as suits and tuxedos, if he is either attending a formal gathering/event or a special occasion. |-|Flashbacks= During his human years in the 1860s, Stefan's sense of style was 'Victorian' and old-fashioned. In the 1864 flashbacks, Stefan was often seen wearing long pants, overalls made of denim with suspenders with a shirt underneath, dress shirts (often white in color), dress coats, vests (of various colors), trousers (normally in beige), waistcoats, and cravats with laced-leather boots (often beige in color). Stefan's hair was styled much differently; flatter and much longer in length with a part in the side. Although Stefan was only a 17 year old teenager, because of his fashion sense during that time, Stefan appeared to look much older then his actual age. It is assumed that Stefan's sense of fashion changed with the times. Damon mentions to Stefan in the Pilot after 15 years of not seeing each other, that the 90s "grunge" look did not suit Stefan, implying that Stefan went through a grunge phase in terms of his personality, attitude and his sense of style. Stefan has a tattoo of a rose on his right shoulder. However, the origin of the tattoo, its significance and when Stefan got the tattoo is all unknown. He also wears a large, silver lapis lazuli daylight ring on the middle finger of his right hand in order for him to walk around in the sunlight. On his lapis lazuli stone bears the Salvatore family crest with the letter "S" for the first letter of his first name. Clothing |-|FB= 1x06-Lost Girls (8).jpg|1x6 — Lost Girls Stefan_salvatore.jpg|1x13 — Children of the Damned Paul-Wesley-The-Vampire-Diaries2.jpg|1x20 — Blood Brothers 2x4_Stefan_Salvatore_Memory_Lane...jpg|2x4 — Memory Lane Dp013.jpg|2x15 — The Dinner Party Eota10.jpg|3x3 — The End of the Affair 3x16_Stefan_Salvatore_1912.png|3X16 — 1912 4x8_Stefan_Salvatore_We'll_Always_Have_Bourbon_Street.png|4x8 — We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street Stefan_Salvatore_5x11_500_YEARS_OF_SOLITUDE..png|5x11 — 500 Years of Solitude |-|Season 1= 1x01-Pilot (63).jpg|1x1 — Pilot 1x02-The Night of the Comet (32).jpg|1x2 — The Night of the Comet 1x03-Friday Night Bites (7).jpg|1x3 — Friday Night Bites 1x03-Friday Night Bites (1).jpg|1x3 — Friday Night Bites 103-047-7-Stefan.png|1x3 — Friday Night Bites 103-137-Stefan-Matt.png|1x3 — Friday Night Bites 104-038-Stefan~Zach-Boarding_House.png|1x4 — Family Ties 1x04-Family Ties (2).jpg|1x4 — Family Ties ImagesCAM7EIWF.jpg|1x5 — You're Undead to Me 1x6_Stefan_Salvatore_Lost_Girls.jpg|1x6 — Lost Girls 1x07-Haunted (12).jpg|1x7 — Haunted 108-017-Stefan.png|1x8 — 162 Candles 1x08-162 Candles (10).jpg|1x8 — 162 Candles 1x09-History Repeating (6).jpg|1x9 — History Repeating Normal_VD109_0232.JPG|1x10 — The Turning Point The_Turning_Point01.jpg|1x10 — The Turning Point Normal_TVD112003.jpg|1x12 — Unpleasantville |1x13 — Children of the Damned 114.jpg|1x14 — Fool Me Once 1x15_Stefan_Salvatore_A_Few_Good_Men.png|1x15 — A Few Good Men 1x17_Stefan_Salvatore_There_Goes_the_Neighborhood.png|1x16 — There Goes the Neighborhood 1x17_Stefan_Salvatore_Let_The_Right_One_In.png|1x17 — _Let the Right One In Normal_tvde117007.jpg|1x18 — Under Control Normal_mmf20.jpg|1x19 — Miss Mystic Falls 1x20_Stefan_Salvatore_Blood_Brothers.png|1x20 — Blood Brothers Tumblr_m4umljSDHa1rp1d9co1_250.jpg|1x21 — Isobel 1x22_Stefan_Salvatore_Founder's_Day..png|1x22 — Founder's Day 1x22_Stefan_Salvatore_Founder's_Day.png|1x22 — Founder's Day |-|Season 2= 2X1_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Return.png|2x1 — The Return Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-6.jpg|2x2 — Brave New World BadMoonRising5.jpg|2x3 — Bad Moon Rising MemoryLane17.jpg|2x4 — Memory Lane 2x5_Stefan_Salvatore_Kill_or_Be_Killed.png|2x5 — Kill or Be Killed 2x6_Stefan_Salvatore_Plan_B.png|2x6 — Plan B 2x7_Stefan_Salvatore_Masquerade.png|2x7 — Masquerade Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_%2817%29.jpg|2x7 — Masquerade Rose04.jpg|2x8 — Rose Katerina5.jpg|2x9 — Katerina Sacrifice10.jpg|2x10 — The Sacrifice 2x12_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Descent.png|2x12 — The Descent 2x13_Stefan_Salvatore_Daddy_Issues.png|2x13 — Daddy Issues 2x14_Stefan_Salvatore_Crying_Wolf.png|2x14 — Crying Wolf 2x14_Stefan_Salvatore_Crying_Wolf...png|2x14 — Crying Wolf 2x15_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Dinner_Party.png|2x15 — The Dinner Party HouseGuest004.jpg|2x16 — The House Guest The-vampire-diaries-2x17-stefan-salvatore-cap.jpg|2x17 — Know Thy Enemy 2x20_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Last_Day.png|2x20 — The Last Day 2x21_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Sun_Also_Rises.jpg|2x21 — The Sun Also Rises 2x22_Stefan_Salvatore_As_I_Lay_Dying.png|2x22 — As I Lay Dying |-|Season 3= 3x1_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Birthday.png|3x1 — The Birthday 3X2_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Hybrid.png|3x2 — The Hybrid 3x3_Stefan_Salvatore_The_End_of_The_Affair.png|3x3 — The End of the Affair TVD304C_0521111006155312-DISTURBING_BEHAVIOR.jpg|3x4 — Disturbing Behavior 3x5_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Reckoning.png|3x5 — The Reckoning 3x6_Stefan_Salvatore_Smells_Like_Teen_Spirit..jpg|3x6 — Smells Like Teen Spirit Stefan-Elena-and_Rick-Ghost-World.jpg|3x7 — Ghost World 3x8_Stefan_Salvatore_Ordinary_People.png|3x8 — Ordinary People 3x9_Stefan_Salvatore_Homecoming.png|3x9 — Homecoming 3x10_Stefan_Salvatore_The_New_Deal.png|3x10 — The New Deal 3x11_Stefan_Salvatore_Our_Town.png|3x11 — Our Town VD312c_0106b.jpg-e9f17e3f-t3.jpg|3x12 — The Ties That Bind 3x13_Stefan_Salvatore_Bringing_Out_The_Dead..png|3x13 — Bringing Out The Dead 3x13_Stefan_Salvatore_Bringing_Out_The_Dead.png|3x13 — Bringing Out The Dead 3x14_Stefan_Salvatore_Langerous_Liasions.png|3x14 — Dangerous Liaisons 3x15-11.jpg|3X15 — All My Children 3x16_Stefan_Salvatore_1912...png|3X16 — 1912 Bot58.jpg|3X17 — Break On Through Tmmo_31.jpg|3X18 — The Murder of One 3x18_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Murder_of_One.png|3X18 — The Murder of One TVD319.jpg|3X19 — Heart of Darkness 3x20_Stefan_Salvatore_Do_Not_Go_Gentle.png|3X20 — Do Not Go Gentle 3x21_Stefan_Salvatore_Before_Sunset.png|3X21 — Before Sunset H119a-510-vam1-10-22.jpg|3X22 — The Departed |-|Season 4= GrowingPains7.jpg|4x1 — Growing Pains 4x2_Stefan_Salvatore_Memorial.png|4x2 — Memorial Tvd_4x02_-_9.jpg|4x2 — Memorial 4x3_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Rager.png|4x3 — The Rager Rebekah_Stefan_4x04_(5).JPG|4x4 — The Five TVD405B_0568b.jpg-ddbee454-t3.jpg|4x5 — The Killer 4x6_Stefan_Salvatore_We_All_Go_A_Little_Mad_Sometimes.png|4x6 — We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes 4x7_Stefan_Salvatore_My_Brother’s_Keeper.png|4x7 — My Brother’s Keeper 4x8_Stefan_Salvatore_We'll_Always_Have_Bourbon_Street..png|4x8 — We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street 4x09-03.jpg|4x9 — O Come, All Ye Faithful VD410HD_0565.jpg|4x10 — After School Special H121a-124-vam1-10-13.jpg|4x11 — Catch Me If You Can Tvd412c_0030b-jpg-0b60f87c-t3.jpg|4x12 — A View to a Kill 4x13_Stefan_Salvatore_Into_the_Wild.png|4x13 — Into the Wild 4x15_Stefan_Salvatore_Stand_By_Me.png||4x15 — Stand By Me 4x15_Stefan_Salvatore_Stand_By_Me..png|4x15 — Stand By Me 4x16_Stefan_Salvatore_Bring_It_On.png|4x16 — Bring It On Stefan417caroline.jpg|4x17 — Because the Night 4x18_Stefan_Salvatore_American_Gothic.png|4x18 — American Gothic S030x-418-vam1-10-12.jpg|4x19 — Pictures of You Stefansalvatore4x20Originals.jpg|4x20 — The Originals S030a-502-vam1-10-20.jpg|4x21 — She's Come Undone 4x22_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Walking_Dead.png|4x22 — The Walking Dead Stefanripsoutheart.jpg|4x23 — Graduation |-|Season 5= 5x1_Stefan_Salvatore_I_Know_What_You_Did_Last_Summer.png|5x1 — I Know What You Did Last Summer 5x1_Stefan_Salvatore_I_Know_What_You_Did_Last_Summer..png|5x1 — I Know What You Did Last Summer Silasss.jpg|5x3 — Original Sin Stefan_16_TVD_5x04.jpg|5x4 — For Whom the Bell Tolls 5x5_Stefan_Salvatore_Monster's_Ball.png|5x5 — Monster's Ball 5x5_Stefan_Salvatore_Monster's_Ball....png|5x5 — Monster's Ball 5x6_Stefan_Salvatore_Handle_with_Care.png|5x6 — Handle with Care 5x6_Stefan_SalvatoreHandle_with_Care..png|5x6 — Handle with Care 5x7_Stefan_Salvatore_Death_and_the_Maiden.png|5x7 — Death and the Maiden 5x8_Stefan_Salvatore_Death_and_the_Maiden.png|5x8 — Dead Man on Campus 5x9_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Cell.png|5x9 — The Cell 5x10_Stefan_Salvatore_Fifty_Shades_of_Grayson.png|5x10 — Fifty Shades of Grayson Stefan_Salvatore_5x11-4.jpg|5x11 — 500 Years of Solitude Stefan_Salvatore_5x11-3.jpg|5x11 — 500 Years of Solitude Stefan_Salvatore_5x12_The_Devil_Inside..png|5x12 — The Devil Inside Stefan_Salvatore_5x12_The_Devil_Inside.jpg|5x12 — The Devil Inside Stefan_Salvatore_5x12_The_Devil_Inside...png|5x12 — The Devil Inside Stefan_Salvatore_5x13_Total_Eclipse_of_the_Heart.jpg|5x13 — Total Eclipse of the Heart Stefan_Salvatore_5x13_Total_Eclipse_of_the_Heart...jpg|5x13 — Total Eclipse of the Heart 5x14_Stefan_Salvatore_No_Exit...png|5x14 — No Exit 5x14_Stefan_Salvatore_No_Exit....png|5x14 — No Exit 5x15_Stefan_Salvatore_Gone_Girl.png|5x15 — Gone Girl Stefan_in_5x16.jpg|5x16 — While You Were Sleeping 5x16_Stefan_Salvatore_While_You_Were_Sleeping.png|5x16 — While You Were Sleeping |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= Stefan719.jpg|7x19 — Somebody That I Used to Know |-|Season 8= Stefan-803.jpg|8x02 — 8x02}} Hairstyle Overall, in modern day, Stefan's signature hairstyle is having his hair cut short in the back and the sides, while keeping them longer in the front. The longer part is styled using hair spray/ hair gel, so it is messy and spiky. Stefan's hair is longer in Season Four, when compare it to how it was in Season One. In 1864, when Stefan was still in his human's days, he had his hair naturally styled. There was a little bit of styling or none at all. His hair was left naturally with a small lock of hair hanging on the right side of his forehead. In the '20s, Stefan had his hair combed all the way back with lots of hair gel. It was very shiny. That was a popular trend back then. |-|FB= 1x06-Lost Girls (11).jpg|1x6 "Lost Girls" 1x13-Children-of-the-Damned-stefan-salvatore-10000546-378-500.jpg|1x13 "Children of the Damned" Vampire-diaries-blood-brothers.jpg|1x20 "Blood Brothers" 2x4_Stefan_Salvatore_Memory_Lane.jpg|2x4 "Memory Lane" 2x15_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Dinner_Party...png|2x15 "The Dinner Party" 03x03-The-End-of-the-Affair-stefan-salvatore-25710138-1280-720-1-.jpg|3x3 "The End of the Affair" Stefan_in_1912_014.jpg|3X16 "1912" S030a-d06-vam1-10-18.jpg|4x8"We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street" Stefan_Salvatore_5x11_500_YEARS_OF_SOLITUDE.....png|5x11 "500 Years of Solitude" |-|Season 1= 1x01-Pilot (14).jpg|1x1 "Pilot" 1x03-Friday Night Bites (11).jpg|1x3 "Friday Night Bites" 1x07-Haunted (3).jpg|1x7 "Haunted" 1x09-History Repeating (33).jpg|1x9 "History Repeating" Normal_TVD112027.jpg|1x12 "Unpleasantville" Normal_mmf26.jpg|1x19 "Miss Mystic Falls" 1x22_Stefan_Salvatore_Founder's_Day...png|1x22 "Founder's Day" |-|Season 2= BraveNewWorld1.jpg|2x2 "Brave New World" Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_%2831%29.jpg|2x7 "Masquerade" The-vampire-diaries-2x15-the-dinner-party-stefan-salvatore-cap.jpg|2x15 "The Dinner Party" HouseGuest002.jpg|2x16 "The House Guest" |-|Season 3= 3X2_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Hybrid..png|3x2 "The Hybrid" 3x6_Stefan_Salvatore_Smells_Like_Teen_Spirit.jpg|3x6 "Smells Like Teen Spirit" Vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m01s42.png|3x9 "Homecoming" 3x15-01.jpg|3X15 "All My Children" Sc10.jpg|3X18 "The Murder of One" |-|Season 4= Memorial_.jpg|4x2 "Memorial" Ghgbndddcdsd.png|4x6 "We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes" 409_-_012.jpg|4x9 "O Come, All Ye Faithful" VD412HD_0045.jpg|4x12 "A View To A Kill" 747903526.jpg|4x18 "American Gothic" Stefan34x23graduatio.jpg|4x23 "Graduation" |-|Season 5= Silasssteffn53.jpg|5x3 "True Lies" Stefan_19_TVD_5x04.jpg|5x4 "For Whom the Bell Tolls" 5x5_Stefan_Salvatore_Monster's_Ball..png|5x5 "Monster's Ball" 5x6_Stefan_SalvatoreHandle_with_Care.png|5x6 "Handle with Care" 5x8_Stefan_Salvatore_Death_and_the_Maiden..png|5x8 "Dead Man on Campus" Stefan_Salvatore_5x11_500_YEARS_OF_SOLITUDE.png|5x11 "500 Years of Solitude" Devil01.jpg|5x12 "The Devil Inside" 5x14_Stefan_Salvatore_No_Exit..png|5x14 "No Exit" 5x15_Stefan_Salvatore_Gone_Girl..png|5x15 "Gone Girl" |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= Stefan-806.jpg|8x06 See Also Category:Appearance Category:Images of Stefan Salvatore